Complications
by scifiaddict
Summary: Cally and Kara discuss their marriages during Taking a Break.


Notes: this is meant to read as a deleted scene from Taking a Break  
Disclaimer :Not mine don't sue

Kara had no idea what in the hell Cally wanted to talk to her about but the way Cally was storming around she figured it would be faster to go with her than resist. So she let the specialist drag her in to the tool room. She regretted almost the second Cally closed the door, as the small women reached up and smacked her upside the head. " Kara spun around on her "What the frak!!"

It hadn't really hurt but Cally wasn't the type to hit anybody. The only thing that was keeping from hitting right back is that a fight would make this gods awful day worse. "I just talked to Sam he told me what's going on. I can't believe you would actually do this, Sam is probably the best thing that ever happened to you" Cally proclaimed angrily.

Most of Kara wanted to just knock Cally into next week and leave but another part of her, the part that had spent countless hours of the newlywed days with her wanted to explain. (Besides the Cheif would be pissed of she hurt Cally and it was just never a good idea to piss off the Chief) " Its complicated, me and Sam just don't seem to make much sense anymore"

"And Lee does?" Cally snarked "Puh-leze as far as he's concerned no one is good enough for him especially you"

Kara was determined now "He loves me that what counts doesn't it?" she fired back.

Cally took a step foward so her face was inches from Kara's and said "Lee Adama will never love you like Sam does, he can't, the only thing he's capable of loving like that is his own reflection"

Kara turned away, it wasn't completly accurate but Cally dd have a point about Lee it was the thing that kept naggin her all day. Lee always stacked up so poorly next to Sam and she couldn't seem put her finger on why but trusting Lee always seemed to evade her. She just knew she needed to pick one and since things were so beyond fraked wth herand Sam a fresh start with Lee sounded like the best option.

Cally said plaintively "Do you know what I would give for Galen to look at me once the way Sam always looks at you"

Kara looked at her freind and realized for the first time she might not be the only one in the room whose marriage was less than perfect "Are you guys okay?"she asked.

Cally replied carefully "Its been better, he can't seem to talk to me," she walked over to the stil and poured herself a drink and took a swig before offering it to Kara.

"We're on duty" Kara reminded her completely thrown by being the voice of reason for once.

"Frak Duty" Cally proclaimed taking another swig and then slamming the jar on the table for emphasis. "If the fact that I'm sleeping with my superior doesn't get me out of trouble the the number of times the XO has been on duty drunk should keep me out of trouble"

Kara had to laugh that was the thing she loved about Cally she was honest if nothing else. "Do you want me to smack the Chief for you?" she asked.

"We'll see I'm still hoping if I yell loud enough he'll here me" Cally turned and looked at her " What do you want exactly? that's what can't figure out"

Kara wasn't sure if she knew the answer to that herself "I don't know" she shrugged " If I did I wouldn't have wound up in this mess in the first place"

Cally shook her head "What went so wrong with Sam anyway? I feel like I missed that while I was in my post baby haze"

Kara squirmed and considered her answer "I just wish he would figure out that I'm not the same person that he married"

Cally looked incredulous "That's such a load of crap. What did you expect for neither of you to change one iota for the next fourty years?"

Kara smiled "No but I don't think we will ever be back to where we were before the cylons showed up either"

Cally looked thoughtful " I don't think there's anyone who was on that planet who can say that including Sam. I just can't see why you would let them take the one good thing you've gotten out of this godsdamn war. Plus I like Sam a helluva lot more"

Kara raised an eyebrow unsure if Cally was serious or just trying to mess with her head " What if Sam was a mistake and Lee was the one I should have been with all along"

Cally tutted and said "If you really wanted Lee you would have had him ages ago. Its one of my favourite things about you actually. I just think you want to run away from Sam and all your issues and Lee is a great way to do that"

Kara nodded and she realized Cally was right she had thought maybe that would work with Lee because she was they were the same way but even she knew it ddn't work that way. That was the problem with Lee she could only picture being with him when things were good because they always went spectacurlarly wrong whenever they tried deal with the bad. Sam could survive her he had proved that and she did love him. Sam was the only person who knew everything about her and still loved her anyway. She had loved hm when she barely knew him and loved him even more after she did. Even now she wasn't sure if she really knew Lee. "Are you gonna be alright?" she asked

"I'll survive" Cally smiled thinly.

"Good cuz I need to go talk to Sam" Kara said.

"Good" Cally replied nodding and brightening.

Kara turned and walked out of the tool room. She looked over at the flight deck and realized Sam was about to get on a raptor. "Sam wait" she called hurrying towards him. He turned and looked at her questioning "What?"

She didn't think she just threw her arms around hm and whispered "Don't go"


End file.
